


Дурь

by Givsen



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теперь Данте мало того, чтобы безрассудно погибнуть во имя какой-нибудь благой цели. В этот раз ему до боли хочется жить именно для того, чтобы сделать жизнь дорогого ему человека чуточку лучше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дурь

**Author's Note:**

> Песня-вдохновение Mental Discipline - God & Devil (Feat. Cold In May)

      Если кто-нибудь когда-нибудь спросит Данте, когда именно он понял, что его чувства к Кэт сложно назвать исключительно дружескими, он не сможет ответить. Просто потому, что сам не знает, каким образом всё это получилось. С каких пор тощая умная девчонка с многообещающими способностями и талантом влипать в неприятности вдруг стала таким важным и нужным человеком в его опасной и подчас бессмысленной жизни. Он не знает этого, как не знает и того, что станет с ним, если она вдруг внезапно исчезнет.  
      Данте размахивает мечом, отгоняя от Кэт налипающих на её кожу демонят, и матерится сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда ему удаётся, наконец, выдернуть её за шкирку из круговерти приключений. Он встряхивает её, приводя в чувство, и шумно высказывает своё недовольство, а Кэт щурится от света и часто моргает, глядя на него огромными удивлёнными глазами, из-за чего Данте хочется вытрясти из тщедушного тела всю дурь, которая заставляет её каждый раз рисковать собой ради того, кто этого недостоин.   
      Хотя «дурь» в отношении Кэт — неправильное слово. «Дурь» больше подходит самому Данте, потому что его внезапную симпатию к маленькой заурядной девчонке с незаурядным талантом никак иначе и не назовёшь. Дурь, блажь, временное помутнение — слов так много, а смысла всё нет. И Данте даже не пытается его найти, потому что прекрасно осознаёт, что у этих чувств нет временных рамок. Они либо есть, либо их нет.  
      У Данте к Кэт они есть. У Кэт к Веджилу они есть. А вот у Верджила к Кэт их нет. И вот тут время делает хитрожопый виток, добавляя ещё одну петлю в своё течение. Тоже ведь дурь какая-то, правда?  
      Данте может многое сказать о своём брате и о его отношении к наивно заглядывающей ему в рот Кэт, но всё так или иначе смахивает на ревнивые попытки переключить её внимание на себя. А смотреться глупым юнцом Данте не улыбается, особенно в её глазах, которые большей частью направлены на чёткий профиль брата. Ему, напротив, хочется казаться перед Кэт тем, на кого можно и нужно положиться. Тем, кто сумеет защитить и уберечь от неприятностей. Данте очень хочет стать таким человеком для неё, поэтому решает перво-наперво перестать вести себя как дебил. И перестать сравнивать себя с Верджилом.   
      И ему это удаётся. Не с первого раза, конечно.  
      Кэт маленькая, тонкая и хрупкая. Она всегда смотрит прямо, внимательно и очень-очень пристально — до такой степени, что Данте волей-неволей начинает чувствовать себя обнажённым до самого скелета. И, что странно, ему не хочется как-то закрываться, чтобы избежать этого, наклеивать на себя лишнюю шелуху, обрастать какими-то противоречиями и стенами. Потому что взгляд Кэт оставляет ожоги на коже, которые хочется чесать до кровавых следов. А когда она неожиданно прикасается к Данте — случайно, невзначай дотрагивается до напряжённых предплечий, сжатых кулаков или жёстких, мозолистых от рукояти меча ладоней, — он прижимается губами к этим местам и закрывает глаза, представляя, что целует её пальцы. Это глупо и слюняво смотрится — Данте сам это признаёт, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Кэт удаётся сотворить с ним то, что не смогли выбить ни годы, ни возраст, ни трудная жизнь — Данте начинает верить в себя так, как не верил никогда. И всё это благодаря ей.  
      Данте иногда думает, что Кэт похожа на котёнка — до смешного храброго, который шипит, выгибает спину, пушит шерсть, топорщит усы, но не убегает и не прячется. Она стоит на своём до последнего, несмотря на страх и подгибающиеся колени. И даже если неприятности дышат в затылок, опаляя волосы смрадом, Кэт дрожит, но не сдаётся. Потому что она не взрослая лоснящаяся кошка, которой хочется дать пинка и проследить взглядом траекторию полёта. Она — котёнок. Трогательный, тощий, уличный, привыкший ко всем тяготам жизни котёнок, которого взять на руки и пригреть на груди мешает только одно — впивающиеся в кожу острые когти и искрами мечущийся в глазах панический испуг.   
      Данте не боится когтей, не боится боли и тем более не боится быть отвергнутым. Куда страшнее ему оттолкнуть Кэт — надавить на неё, дожать и напугать до смерти. Потому-то он и медлит. Касается губами собственной кожи в попытках сублимировать ощущения и обещает себе, что когда-нибудь обязательно перешагнёт это. Он сможет. Когда-нибудь, но не сейчас.  
      Она красивая, думает Данте, разглядывая сидящую неподалёку Кэт, которая прижимает колени к груди и задумчиво смотрит в окно. Он тоскливо вздыхает про себя и припоминает все свои сны, которые уже не первую ночь заставляют его просыпаться в холодном поту и с такой эрекцией, что ею можно крушить стены.   
      Он скользит взглядом по длинным худым ногам, запинается на узких выпирающих коленках и сам себя останавливает, чтобы не бередить воспалённое воображение лишними подробностями. Ему и без того хватает излишне расшалившейся фантазии, воспроизводящей всё до тошноты подробно: и обхватывающие его талию ноги, и впивающиеся в плечи маленькие, коротко остриженные ногти.   
      Данте кажется, что будь он лунатиком — уже давно совершил бы что-нибудь, о чём наутро всенепременно пожалел. Но так как он, слава всем святым, не лунатик, Кэт пока что в безопасности. И хоть Данте уверен, что сумеет доставить ей неземное наслаждение, заставляя её тело звенеть как струна под его пальцами, он не хочет торопиться, потому что время ещё не пришло. Вот когда оно придёт, Данте из кожи вон вылезет, но сделает всё правильно, без эгоистичного желания удовлетворить похоть, потому что Кэт — его Кэт — важнее. Намного важнее, чем всё остальное. И он вывернется наизнанку ради неё.  
      Данте хватает Кэт за руку и тащит за собой, лавируя между руинами некогда большого здания. Он останавливается только после того, как Кэт спотыкается от усталости и утомлённо вздыхает, демонстрируя, что прошедшая битва измотала её до невозможности. Сам Данте усталости не чувствует, потому что он взбешён из-за её долбаной храбрости и безрассудства. Но ещё больше его раздражает то, что она всё это делает ради ублюдка Верджила.   
      Данте со злостью думает, что позови он её в пасть самому Дьяволу, она согласится без раздумий, потому что лю… нрав… симпат…   
      «Да ну нахер!» — сердито обрывает он себя и сжимает в ладони рукоять меча, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться и не наорать на измученную Кэт, ведь она этого в любом случае не заслужила. А видеть прозрачную обиду в её взгляде будет слишком невыносимо после того, как первый залп гнева пройдёт. Проще уже вернуться в гостиницу и прописать недовольство по холёной роже Верджила, чтобы успокоиться. Это, конечно, вызовет у Кэт прилив жалости к этому недоноску, зато Данте выплеснет ярость. На том он и решает.  
      Развернувшись к тяжело дышащей Кэт, чтобы уточнить по поводу её состояния и способности двигаться дальше, Данте замирает на некоторое время, а потом сжимает губы и крепче стискивает её пальцы. Она покачивается и сипло кашляет, чтобы продышаться, и Данте неожиданно ощущает внутри тёплую волну самых разных чувств, которая медленно прокатывается по телу снизу вверх.   
      Сам не до конца понимая, что делает, он тянет Кэт на себя и, поймав её удивлённый взгляд, обнимает одной рукой за плечи. Крепко прижав её к своей груди, Данте наклоняется и почти невесомо касается губами волос на её макушке, запечатлев первый и, хочется верить, не последний осмысленный и реальный поцелуй.   
      — Не глупи больше, — мрачно советует он. — Лучше не шутить с этими мразями, а то потом хуже будет. — Он отстраняется и, когда Кэт снова внимательно и очень пристально смотрит ему в глаза, игриво подмигивает, искривляя губы в усмешке. — Не будешь слушаться — отшлёпаю. Я серьёзно.  
      Она моргает, кажется, целую вечность, а затем неуверенно улыбается в ответ, жалобно изгибая брови домиком. А Данте страдальчески вздыхает, проглатывая распирающий горло ком из самых разных эмоций, и одним движением накидывает капюшон ей на голову. Сегодня на него обрушилось и так слишком много всего, чтобы за одну секунду всё переварить, а эти глаза, которые просвечивают его рентгеном насквозь, только добавляют несуразицы в этот полный всякого пьянящего дерьма коктейль.  
      Не выпуская пальцев Кэт из своей ладони, Данте поворачивается в сторону гостиницы и медленно, насколько это позволяет его широкий шаг, направляется прочь от руин здания. Он ведёт за собой маленького и до глупости храброго котёнка и думает, что первый рубеж теперь пройден и дальше всё должно получаться проще и лучше. Он верит в себя и не сомневается, что с помощью Кэт сможет свернуть не только горы, но и шеи всем врагам. Ведь теперь Данте мало того, чтобы безрассудно погибнуть во имя какой-нибудь благой цели. В этот раз ему до боли хочется жить именно для того, чтобы сделать жизнь дорогого ему человека чуточку лучше, чтобы показать, что тяготы, которые он умудрился перенести, не вечны. Ради этого Данте будет сражаться и ради этого же победит, чего бы ему это ни стоило.


End file.
